


[战骑]缺牙狂犬战士不会梦到莫古力牙医

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 狂犬战士（×）狂犬病战士（√）剧情向，普通人小夫夫战骑，关于战士被打掉的牙可见前篇《狂犬》※有儿童扭扭车，清水写手上路是真的很难呜呜呜
Relationships: 战骑
Kudos: 3





	[战骑]缺牙狂犬战士不会梦到莫古力牙医

<1>  
“……你喜欢……银……吗？”  
“啊？什么？”

骑士的声音隔着两道门隐隐约约地传进战士的耳朵，在厨房里忙得不可开交的战士敲敲锅边，扯着嗓子应了一句：“我听不清——过来说！”  
听那边暂时没了动静，战士低头继续挥舞锅铲，利落地翻动起锅中滋滋作响的肉排。葡萄酒煎豹肉是他的拿手菜，为了庆祝骑士升职，他甚至咬咬牙用上了特意托人从利敏萨·罗敏萨带来的葡萄酒。看着平时多喝一口都是奢侈的酒液，战士深吸一口气，慢慢地将瓶口向锅内倾斜，试图将用量精确到滴。

“——我是说！”骑士踩着毛茸茸的莫古力拖鞋哒哒走来，唰地拉开门问道：“你喜欢金色还是银色？”  
战士聚精会神地盯着酒瓶，随口答道：“金色吧？你又想买什么东西？”  
“是给你的。”骑士靠在门边，语气平常地道：“伤都好得差不多了，明天去补牙吧。”  
“好啊，不过你明天不是还要执勤……等等等等！”

战士突然反应过来，一脸惊恐地扭头看着骑士，道：“补……补牙？”  
“不然呢？难道你以后要一直用同一边吃饭吗？”骑士用食指戳戳自己的脸颊，突然疑惑地问道：“话说你这做的是什么啊……红酒炖菜？”  
战士茫然地顺着骑士的视线看向锅中，只见煎得软硬适中的肉排几乎被红酒淹没，而原本就不多的葡萄酒此刻只剩了个瓶底儿。

“……快……给我个深仁厚泽……我要死了。”  
战士撑着最后一口气关了火，然后面色惨白地栽进骑士怀里。骑士虽然一头雾水，但还是顺从地捋着战士的头毛，抬手糊了恋人一脸治疗魔法，心里还惦记着战士的牙：“我一会去约医师先给你检查一下？明天上午可以吗？”  
这回战士长久的沉默了。骑士则从这沉默中隐约琢磨出了点东西，试探着问道：“……你是不是怕补牙啊？”  
“开玩笑！”战士梗着脖子嘴硬道：“我，我怎么可能会怕……会……怕牙医……才不…怕！”

……明明就怕得尾巴都夹起来了。  
骑士看破不说破，拖着身上这只瑟瑟发抖的‘海都狂犬’处理了厨房中那摊狼藉，将就吃了晚饭。直到睡觉前战士还是一副蔫叽叽的模样，骑士也不禁有些发愁。  
战士的牙是必须要补的，而且必须补最好的、能用一辈子的那种。可如果战士真的抗拒，骑士总不能强行押着他去，搞不好还会使两人的关系产生矛盾。思前想后，骑士决定先抓住一切机会，潜移默化地向战士传达‘牙医不可怕，补牙很重要’的思想，从日常生活的点滴进行渗透，让战士自己同意去看牙。

<2>  
自此战士的苦日子正式拉开了序幕。  
先是他最爱的饭后水果不知为何都变成了切成大块的苹果，每当战士开始费劲地啃苹果，一旁的骑士就会关心地看着他说，哎缺牙是不是很难咬啊，你看看，要是牙没问题就可以随便吃了哦。  
边说着，骑士还喀嚓喀嚓地用一口白牙咬上切剩的果核，吃得兴起。战士看得咽了咽口水，却碍于牙齿的缘故，只能委委屈屈地抓起桌上表皮斑驳的香蕉吃……但天天吃香蕉也不是个事啊！  
结果从那天以后，战士再没吃到过质软的水果。卖水果的摊贩见了他就嘿嘿笑，说骑士预定了接下来半年的水果，净是些甜脆的果子，不硬不要钱。战士低头数数腰包里的零花钱，酒都不够喝，更没闲钱买水果。  
战士愤愤地心想不就是水果吗，大不了老子不吃……老子自己切小块！

水果战术因为战士主动承包了切水果而告一段落，谁知没多久，骑士又盯上了战士的莫古力拖鞋。  
那天原本是个温馨而悠闲的美妙休息日，战士和骑士两个大男人叠着挤在莫古力沙发里，管弦乐琴播放的悠扬乐曲节奏悦耳，怡人的室温也催得人直发困。  
“话说你不是特别喜欢莫古力吗？”骑士打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地开口道：“想不想摸摸真的莫古力啊？”  
闻言战士一下就清醒了，猛地托住怀里骑士的腰背坐直了身体，仿佛一只用毛尾巴疯狂扫地的大型犬一样期待地看着骑士：“可以摸吗？真的吗？”  
好像有戏！虽然骑士困得直点头，但还是强撑着精神道：“嗯…可以摸…我谈好了……虽然是莫古力，但也是相当出色的工匠，我之前的蛀牙就是……它帮我治的……”

骑士嘀嘀咕咕地说完后就窝在战士怀里睡着了，战士却仿佛被咒术师当头砸了十个冰魔法。  
冰冷，发抖，想流泪。  
战士甚至觉得屁股底下坐着的莫古力沙发不软了，低价捡漏的莫古力拖鞋它都不香了！他立马把睡得正香的恋人打横抱起，拖鞋都不敢穿，赤脚踩着地板蹬蹬蹬跑进卧室，却发现卧室的大床也是莫古力，只好苦兮兮地夹着尾巴，抱紧对象取暖。  
当晚他毫不意外地做了个噩梦，梦里有一群拎着凿子锤子的萌萌莫古力牙医追着他在海都甲板狂奔，边追边叽叽咕咕地喊：“你为什么要跑啊库啵！”  
第二天醒来战士憔悴地摸上自己的乌黑眼袋，内心咆哮果然莫古力牙医再可爱那特么的也是牙医啊！！！

<3>  
拖鞋可以再买，沙发可以铺防尘布遮住，这都不是问题，真正令战士崩溃的是前天晚上。  
当时他正和自家骑士在床上快乐打架，一切都是那么的美好：打着打着，当然衣服就甩了一地；又打了一会，骑士就勾着战士的脖子任他亲吻，甚至难得主动地提出换个他在上的姿势。要知道平时骑士在性事上很是保守，只要涉及到道具或者其他普雷，都要战士哼哼唧唧磨好久才同意。  
所以这次战士难免有些兴奋到紧张，总觉得自己喘气的声音都快要赶上古菩猩猩了。骑士有些羞赧地伸手关了灯，然后跨坐回战士腰间，摸索着握住战士已经完全勃起的性器，试着用后穴将它吞下。前戏的时候战士已经帮他做好了扩张，而且相处多年，骑士也早就习惯了对方的尺寸，除了刚进去时的些许不适外，更多的是所爱之人被填满的充实感。  
“慢点，不着急。”  
战士伸手托住骑士下沉的腰臀，没忍住顺手在柔软的臀肉上捏了捏，手感极好。而被用相当色情的手法揉过之后，骑士下意识地收紧了后穴，这一下夹得战士当场倒抽了口气：“嘶…别夹，真交代了就丢人了。”  
“谁让你乱摸……哈啊……是不是又跟酒馆那儿的人学什么怪东西了？嗯？”骑士压低声音说着，嗓音微微有些沙哑，听得战士更硬了。  
处于主导地位的骑士单手撑在战士结实的腹肌上，努力晃起了腰，但待战士操进了深处，他就渐渐有些支撑不住了。骑士整个人都被恋人用强悍的腰力顶得来回摇晃，不得不用甜腻而颤抖的声音求饶，或是失神地重复战士让他说的羞耻话语，怎么看这都是一次恋人之间无比完美的、灵与肉的交合。

窗外月光淡如水，恰巧斜斜照在这张凌乱的床上。骑士低垂着头，许久未修剪的发梢随着战士的动作在空中摇摆，像被这场交欢吸引的蝶，背负月光，高高低低地环绕骑士的肩头翻飞。回过神时战士已经伸出手去捉住了骑士的头发，而骑士又捉住了战士的手，他温柔地亲吻战士的手心，表情虔诚得仿佛是在向十二神祈祷。  
说到十二神，自然就想到了永结同心典礼。所以战士看到骑士不知从哪摸出的绒布盒后相当激动，直接体现在了身体某个部位上。  
“嗯……啊！”骑士后面涨得难受，抬了抬腰身，却恰好顶在要命的地方，惊喘了一声。温暖的内壁紧裹着战士的性器，让男人费了好一番工夫才忍住想射的冲动。

“这是什么？”战士停下了动作，期待地问道，却因为激动的心情而抑制不住地喘息。  
如果里面是枚戒指的话……  
战士的脑海中不禁粗暴地出现了许多会让骑士骂他变态的画面，他一定要操到骑士三天下不来床。就算骑士总长亲自来敲门问他要人，战士也绝不放手，甚至会抱着银胄团的新星走到门边，把骑士按在门板上边操边让他和外面的人讲话，让他的同事们听听这位高洁又忠诚的骑士在被顶到敏感点的时候能叫得多好听。  
可对骑士而言，光是夹着战士埋在他身体中的物什主动摇晃就足够羞耻了。骑士也完全不知道恋人脑内那些禁忌的展开，把手中的盒子递到战士面前，忐忑地道：“也许是我擅作主张，但这些天我努力去学着做了这个……希望你会喜欢。”

“我愿意！！！我愿意！！！”  
战士一听还是骑士亲手打的戒指，不管三七二十一，去他的气氛，老子就是要高兴得嗷嗷叫，一把握住盒子和骑士的手，把恋人按在身下疯狂输出。骑士根本来不及反应，最要命的一点被熟悉他身体的战士狠狠顶弄着，很快就被送上了顶点。  
“呜——！”骑士带着哭腔，单手抱紧战士的肩背，用最后一点理智执着地道：“你、你都不打开看看吗？我……嗯……我在雕金匠那里做了好久呢……”  
战士将射未射，闻言放慢了动作，珍重地拿起绒布盒亲了亲，然后慢慢地将它打开。只见一颗金牙安静地躺在盒中，在月光下泛着光，刺痛了战士的眼，也刺痛了狗子一颗脆弱的心。  
与此同时骑士如释重负地笑了，道：“你愿意去补牙真是太好了！”

战士：“…………”  
骑士：“……等会，你怎么软了？是不是之前伤到了…”  
战士：“没有！没有！！没——有！！！”

<4>  
“惨啊，太惨了。”  
酒友枪刃沉重地拍了拍战士的肩膀，关切地道：“所以你的肾还好吗？”  
之后枪刃用实践证明了就算是好朋友乱说话也是会吃裂石飞环的，脸接了一套爆发后他学乖了，安静如秧鸡缩在座位上，打算继续吃瓜。  
“……等会，你说他给你打了颗牙，那你手上这戒指怎么回事？”  
话刚说完枪刃就后悔了，他看到自己的朋友露出一副‘你终于注意到了’的酸臭表情，一枚顶闪亮的钻戒就怼到了枪刃面前。  
“他亲手做的，好看吧？嘿嘿，我老婆手真巧。”战士咧嘴一笑，露出嘴里同样闪亮的金牙，“牙咬着也很舒服，和之前的一模一样。”  
枪刃一声惨叫，道：“草啊，你这背叛了牙医反抗者联盟的叛徒！带着我的祝福快滚！”

战士见此行的目的达到了，当即狂笑着往桌上拍下酒钱，整个人变成一条快乐的大狗，在万众瞩目下奔出了酒馆。  
今晚的饭后甜点他要吃三个仙子苹果，HQ的！


End file.
